


How

by oH_fRaNkiE



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Hospitals, M/M, Mikeys a good brother, Smut, Smut is later, coming out?, hella gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oH_fRaNkiE/pseuds/oH_fRaNkiE
Summary: Gerard is in a car crash and ends up in the hospital. Fluff, Smut (later), and maybe a little internalized homophobia.There will be several parts.





	How

**Author's Note:**

> I mean no disrespect to their wives, but I need gAy material to write so yeah.

Frank ignores the first call. And the second. Not the third, but he would have if it was anyone but Mikey.

 

“God, what the hell do you need that you’re calling me at this ungodly hour!” 

 

“Frank…” Mikey’s voice is hoarse and quiet.

 

“What!” Frank wipes his eyes and sits up in his bed, throwing the covers off his chest.

 

“Gerard’s in the hospital… he got in a car accident. Come meet us here, yeah?”

 

Frank doesn’t respond for a moment. Correction; he  _ can’t.  _ His mouth suddenly seems very dry, and he can’t adjust quick enough to say anything to the whimpering man on the other end of the phone.

 

“Frank?” Mikey is crying again, Frank can hear it in his voice.

 

“Yeah, Mikey, I’ll be there right away.”

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

_ Three hours prior _

 

“Baby, I should just stay.” Gerard had a wicked smile spread on his face, cigarette dangling from his lips.

 

“Gee you know you can’t. I want you to, but Mikey’s gonna suspect something and if he finds out I’m fucking his brother… I will actually get killed.” Frank draped his hands over Gerard’s unclothed hips.

 

Gerard smiled warmly, his hazel eyes twinkling in the dim light of Frank’s bedroom. 

 

“I know, Frankie, I know. I’ll see you in the morning, okay?”

 

He dressed himself, pressed his lips softly to his lover’s, and walked out of the door with an enamored glow about him.

 

Frank pulled on a pair of underwear and crawled into bed, an idiotic grin slapped across his face. 

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_ Present time _

 

Frank runs as fast as he can from the parking lot to the information desk in the hospital. 

 

“I- erm- I looking for someone?” he stutters to the woman at the desk.

 

“I need a name, honey.” she responds with a pitiful smile.

 

“Um- Gerard. Gerard Way.”

 

“Room 305, sugar, third floor. Your friends are already up there.” she replies sweetly.

 

He barely mumbles a ‘thank you’ before he’s running to the elevator, pressing each button in his way at least a few times.

 

Ray is the first to greet him. 

 

“Ray! Thank God… how- how is he?” Frank huffs, holding his chest to even out his breathing.

 

“I think he’s good… I don’t know. The nurse said he was stable but he’s in pretty rough shape, we just have to wait for him to wake up. Uhm, you should go in. Bob’s in there now, Mikey’s asleep in the waiting room.” Ray tells him, before patting Franks shoulder and bringing him in for a hug. 

 

“Thanks, Ray.” Frank lets go if the taller man and goes into the room.

 

Ray is right. Gerard has a long, deep cut across his chest, more in his arms and neck, and a bruise on his left eye. Other than that, a few cuts and scrapes on his face. Frank can’t  see his legs, but he figures they were pretty banged up as well.

 

Frank hugs Bob, and waits until he leaves the room to sit down by Gerard’s side. 

 

Even with the black eye and all the cuts, Gerard looks a beautiful and serene as ever. His long eyelashes gently resting on his perfect, pale skin. His bright red hair had fallen over his face.

 

Frank tucks the stray hair behind Gerard’s ear and he sits down, and begins to stroke his head affectionately.

 

“Baby,” he starts, but his voice cracks. For the first time, he starts to cry. Wiping the tears away with his sleeve, he clears his throat and continues, “Gee, don’t leave me, baby, please. I’ll tell your brother about us, just like you wanted, okay? I’ll- I’ll hold your hand on the street, and I’ll kiss you at restaurants, and I’ll declare my love for you in stage just please, please stay with me. Can you do that for me? I so sorry.” Frank takes a hold of Gerard’s hand and rests his head on the edge of his bed.

 

Eleven hours pass and Frank still won’t leave his side. He hasn’t slept, and empty plastic coffee cups are littered in every place  _ but _ the trash can.

 

Fifteen hours, and Mikey pulls up another chair by the bed.

 

Nineteen hours, and he finally wakes up.

 

Frank feels it first. Mikey is in the bathroom, so frank is left alone with his tenth cup of coffee.

 

Frank feels it first. A tiny, gentle squeeze of his hand, so quick he might miss it. But he doesn’t. 

 

He snaps his head up, holding on firmly to Gerard’s hand, cupping his face with his free hand. 

 

“Gee? Can you hear me?”

 

Gerard opens his eyes, ever so slowly, and blinks a few times before they focus on Franks puffy face.

 

“Frankie… I- Where am I?” He’s dazed and confused and clearly heavily medicated.

 

“You're at the hospital, baby, you don’t remember?” Frank makes way for the nurse comin in to check in him.

 

“I remember the crash, but nothing after it… Imust have passed out, ” he winces when he tries to sit up, “Where's Mikey? And Ray and them?”

 

“Rays asleep, Mikey should be back from the bathroom any minute,” he says and continues stroking his hair, “You have us a scare, baby, you’ve been asleep for almost twenty hours.”

 

“Shit, I’m sorry.” He squeezes Franks hand twice. Twice means ‘I love you’. 

 

“I love you too, Gee,” Frank whispers, “I love you too.”

 

“GERARD ARTHUR WAY YOU ADSSHOLE!”

 

Mikey was back.

 

Frank steps back quickly and lets go of Gerard’s hand, not able to look back and see how hurt he looks.

 

Gerard recovers quickly.

 

“That's no way to treat your own brother, Michael!” Gerard quips. 

 

Mikey rushes over and gives him a hug, so forceful he almost dislodges Gerard’s IV.

 

“Fuck you! You had me terrified! God I love you…”

Mikey sobs.

 

“Yeah, yeah...” Gerard chokes up a bit, glaring at Frank in the corner.

 

Ray and Bob join them shortly, and soon they're all sitting around him, either sleeping or keeping him entertained.

 

But Gerard only wants Franks attention, and Frank refuses to give it to him.

 

“Frank, come here.” Gerard backons with a shaking finger. 

 

Frank obliges.

 

“Frank?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Kiss me.”

 

Franks eyes go wide.

 

“Gee, I can't. Not here, not with everyone-”

 

“Frank, please. I need you to, Frankie. You promised.”

 

Franks eyes go wider.

 

“You heard me?” He asks.

 

“Bits of it, yeah. I held up my end if the bargain. Now kiss me, please, like you mean it.”

 

Gerard’s eyes were watery too, now.

 

Frank bites his lip in thought. 

 

_ Fuck. It. _

 

Frank leans down, careful as to not aggravate his wounds, and kisses him. A soft, languid, shallow kiss that stopped the spinning in his head. 

 

Bob is asleep. Ray is asleep. Mikey is not. And Mikey sees it.

 

Frank pulls away, rests his head on Gerard’s chest, and promptly falls asleep.

 

“His long?”

 

Mikey’s voice is still a bit groggy, but Gerard hears him just fine.

 

“How long what?” Gerard glares.

 

Mikey gives him a knowing look.

 

“How long have you been lying to me, dumbass.”

 

“Three years this month,” Gerard replies after a moment of thought, then adds, “Are you mad?”

 

“A little, but only at myself, because you thought you needed to hide it from me. And a little grossed out cause I’m making a lot of connections right now to situations I’ve found you two in… that’s kind of sickening to think about.”

 

Gerard chuckles. He pets Franks sleeping head.

 

“I really love him, Mikey.”

 

“I know. I can tell. Just don’t hurt him. And if he hurts you, I’ll kick his ass.”

 

“Yeah, I know.” Gerard laughs again.

 

And with that, the Way brothers drifted to sleep.

 

_ To be continued. _

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comment? I need ideas for the second chapter!  
> Thanks,  
> T


End file.
